User talk:Opark 77/Archive 3
Renly's Kingsguard No way to find which of the two said "You'll die for this" right?. Ser Emmon is the man who utters that line.--Gonzalo84 21:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, I'll move them and place the conjecture thingie.--Gonzalo84 21:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lynesse Hightower Has she been mentioned?--Gonzalo84 20:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "See also" Would it be ok to add links to the cast and crew's Twitter profiles? Episode Count Sure can! :) I forgot to add that to my list of changes, but I can add it now :) -- 11:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Jacks Who is Jacks? In the books there's a Stark guard named Jacks.--Gonzalo84 18:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit warring Hi, I would like to bring to your attention, 'The Dragon Demands‎' conduct. I have removed few of his additions, asking for sources, after noticing that TDD has undone some edits that marked his contributions as speculation, doing so without providing any source or summary to backup his claims. Since he has undone my edits as well, again without any edit summary or attempt to resolve the disagreement by discussion on the talk page. Exmaple: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Essos?diff=prev&oldid=35828 I have no idea where in the show the climate of Essos were described or how TDD managed to deduce the climate of the whole of essos from the few short scene we seen, showing few regions, during a short period of time, in world where the season are messed up and we have various magical anomalies. It seems to me he applies realworld knowladge to the fantasy world.-- 02:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I was curt, but I was busy with real-life work for the weekend and didn't have time to finish these articles up properly. Given that such pages include links to AWOIAF to cross-reference, this isn't just stuff pulled out of thin air; on short notice if you think its not based on TV show facts, just reshuffle it under the "In the Books" heading. I should have fixed up these articles, I just didn't have the time this weekend (see my talk page). --The Dragon Demands 21:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I've been meaning to explain that I've been really busy prepping for my medieval conference and I realized, sitting around, that I was probably unnecessarily curt the past week or two due to being so busy; sorry I wasn't concentrating but work got in the way. This is the unseen reason behind my rapid edits of late. --The Dragon Demands 22:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Images bulk upload Out of interest does Special:MultipleUpload work(it wasnt very clear on the help page) and what is your upload policy, more precisely would it be ok if upload few dozen images without adding specific description to them, as one time thing? --Mor2 20:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I have a lot of screencaps from season 1 that portray various scenes that you guys can make a good use of in the gallery section. I dont have much time so I can upload them for you otherwise I'll just delete them. --Mor2 20:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem, thanks for the quick replay. --Mor2 21:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Amory's missaddressed letter I guess a rewatch is in order.--Gonzalo84 15:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Can you come on chat so we can discuss the Shadow? Lannister tree The template is a little too much for me, but I think we should add Stafford Lannister, and alter the position of Joanna, both children of a younger brother of Lord Tytos.--Gonzalo84 22:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) House Dayne Page Deleted Any reason why? 19:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) blocking When it comes to blocking, note to remember: Any Wiki Contributor that automatically adds curse words or spam, you need to block a year. They are up to no good. Also, don't bother with even messaging them, 9 out of 10 times they are simply trolling Wikia. -- 21:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Someone wrote some wrong summeries on the episode 'A man Without Honor' just thought id let yah know. :Vandalism undone. And don't forget to sign your comments.--Gonzalo84 03:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The castle in Robb's camp The books establish that after Oxcross, the Northern army wins at Ashemark. Could this be the castle? Considering that it is the only known settlement before the Crag I'm considering it.--Gonzalo84 15:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Malakho Thanks! Saw he was missing a picture. Think there's some more characters from previous episodes as well, so I'll take a look :) Carninator 22:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Rhaegal Pics Okay, I added the categories. Also, can you come on chat......... I still need clearance on the categories and I need someone to talk to about the new episode! I added the Categories to the images. Is their anything else they need? 05:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ban IP address This needs to be taken care of: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Brandon_Stark?diff=prev&oldid=37428 --The Dragon Demands 02:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Renly's "House Baratheon of Storm's End" Didn't we use to have a page about Renly's distinct faction in the three-way split of House Baratheon? Showing his new heraldry, with altered colors -- the imagery of House Baratheon but the colors of House Tyrell (for his wife Margaery): a gold stag on a green plain. Even if Renly is dead the faction is as historical as House Gardener so it gets its own page. Of course...Renly never bothered to develop an actual separate "branch", he basically said "screw this, I'm head of "House Baratheon" because I'm popular with most lords in the Stormlands." Still, I do remember some pics of his new heraldry floating around; they're useful for templates and such involving Renly, even if it is his personal coat of arms. --The Dragon Demands 01:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Renly was also the Lord of Storm's End because Robert said so and gave Dragonstone to Stannis.--Gonzalo84 05:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Yesterday's Pics Specifically what do the pics need, so I won't get blocked? HELP ME! Copper King How do we know that guy is the Copper King?--Gonzalo84 01:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Princess Sorry, it was a copy-edit problem since I misspelled it once and then copied it two or three times. Thanks for correcting me :). -- 18:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism and spam prevention by anons I have noticed that the newly-aired episode articles are prone to regular vandalism, probably because they show up at the WikiActivity special page. I suggest these articles be locked so only registered users can edit them. That way we can keep track of vandals and also attracts people into registering and makes the community grow. Thats how I initially did at Buffyverse Wiki, of which I am a Bureaucrat.--Gonzalo84 19:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : The last episode got like ten or so instances of vandalism, the same user vandalized the page 3 times so the undoing would be more complicated. And you're not active the hours the vandalism usually takes place. Around that hour there was no user with rollback rights so as to quickly deal with the vandals.--Gonzalo84 22:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) New template The text that says "King Joffrey rewards his subjects" implies the result of the battle. It is a spoiler if you haven't read the books.--Gonzalo84 22:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello.Can you help me add an huse template cause i don't know how to? --Commander19907 17;36, Mary 18, 2012 (UTC) Apostrophes In wiki-code, repeated apostrophe marks change the display font of script: enclosing something in double apostrophes puts it in italics, italics = italics, and in triple apostrophes puts in in bold, bold = bold. I've been editing wikis for a while so I prefer to edit in "source" as opposed to "visual" which often does this automatically. It has thus become a major faux-pas to use apostrophes instead of quotation marks on wikis, because they often end up screwing with the wiki-code and italicizing or bolding an entire paragraph. To this end, I have been vigorously removing instances of apostrophes used as quotation marks whenever possible, for example: 'Brienne of Tarth' to "Brienne of Tarth". (Single-mark apostrophe quotation should only be used if making a quote within another quote you are reporting, for example" Tyrion said, "my father always says that 'a Lannister always pays his debts', and I'm paying them now"). Further, according to this grammar guide I looked up here (http://webdesignledger.com/tips/common-typography-mistakes-apostrophes-versus-quotation-marks) it is simply in error to ever use apostrophe marks in place of full quotations (unless you're making a quote within a larger quote). Why do you prefer using apostrophes?--The Dragon Demands 20:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) How Could You?! Owen, I thought you were my friend! I never thought of your ''true ''loyalty. Well anyways, Im on chat. And Im calmed so if you want we could chat! Vandalism This needs to be taken care of: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.105.50.26 --The Dragon Demands 01:27, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Also please take care of this: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.28.116.33 --The Dragon Demands 01:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help on the templates and the signature button! Commander19907 08:04, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Dead members of houses and households In AWoIaF and the books the names of the deceased are mentioned between "{ }" in appendixes and lists. I propose we do the same.--Gonzalo84 02:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ive done what i could to the best of my knowledge in editting the images, if you could help me with anything i may have missed of it you could tiddy it up to make it look preetier it would be soundly appreaciated. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 04:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) also, i need to changed my email since it was hacked by this evil girl from my school. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 04:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) The email account related to this account was compromised (hacked) using a Trojan.Gologger to steal my information. I need a way to switch and connect this account to a secure email before god know what happens. i dont know how though. any help? Lannister bannerman The one sitting next to Kevan in "The Prince of Winterfell", is he Leo Lefford? David Sheenan and David Sheehan David Sheenan and David Sheehan is the same person. Sheenan is just a credit failure. If you Google David Sheenan, you get David Sheehan. Sheehan is also credited as David Sheenan in "A Man Without Honor". I'm on the chat. If I don't answer, I'm watching The Killing. --Mesmermann 12:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Chapters We have forget to add to The Old Gods and the New, A Man Without Honor and The Prince of Winterfell covering chapters. --Mesmermann 16:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack and DVDs I don't see a problem with doing that (separate articles for the DVD/Blu-Ray sets). Makes more sense and keeps the season entries from getting too long. We don't need one entry each for the DVD and Blu-Ray of each season though, just one noting the differences. Not sure for a name though: Game of Thrones Season 1 Home Release or Media Release sounds a bit odd. Maybe just Game of Thrones Season 1 DVD/Blu-Ray?--Werthead 14:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 I think we're doing pretty well. My girlfriend is certainly happy that I don't have to spend 10 hours a week doing half the updating for everything myself this year, thanks to the team getting a lot bigger :-) The biggest concern I have at the moment is the need for character-specific articles by season. I really don't think we need a 'Daenerys Season 2', 'Yara Season 2' etc article. The detailed plot summaries for them should be in the new detailed Episode Summary pages with briefer summaries of their activites on the character pages which link to them. Pretty much everything else I think we're doing great on.--Werthead 23:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) House Reed Hi, I wanted to know why you have deleted House Reed entry? 11:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC)' So what? Jalabhar Xho wasnt established in the context of the series and most of the stuff in the books sections, just write that it hasnt not yet appeared in the television series and put it the books section and we are ok, :) 13:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I dont like the Ice and fire wikia and I get your drift, I'll just add it as in books section for the Starks without creating an entry for it by passing the road block ;) Is there a reason why I can edit the Bran Stark entry, it get stuck on that stupid loading... loading... 20:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Anon vandals Explosion of vandalism. I'm trying to temporarily block the wiki... I don't remember how.--Gonzalo84 23:18, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :The vandal attack was stopped by a Wikia administrator. Once again I ask you to reconsider your position and allow only registered users to edit. Anons will register if they want to contribute.--Gonzalo84 23:25, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I was worried about the deletion of the vandalic articles. I took the time to block each one of the vandals IPs but had to leave 'cause I was running late (hot date...).--Gonzalo84 07:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Gordan Mahon Must have been spelled wrongly in the credits, because his agency page list him as "Gordon Mahn": http://www.lbmactors.com/default2.asp?active_page_id=359 The site also says he plays "Ser Imry Florent" and not "Baratheon soldier". Just thought I'd let you know :) Carninator 13:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Davos Image Why did you revert the newest infobox image of Davos I had- to the old one. Also, now his image section is screwy. I know it isn't because of aspect ratio this time. I'm getting kind of tired of uploading images on this wiki- it just get's too complicated and pointless. -- 20:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Just never in my 2 years here, have ever been part of a Wiki that it seems EVERY image I upload either gets deleted, renamed, unused, critiqued, filed wrong, etc. I know things are done different here, but on the True Blood Wiki,which is also HBO, we don't go this extreme and have never had a problem with copyright issues. Idk... I'll be slowing here by June 10th anyway- when TB airs Season 5. I am sure you can understand my frustrations a bit. -- 20:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::But who reads them? I mean, once they go into their category, they are kind of just forgotten about. I think so anyway. Seems a waste of time to rename all the images just because they don't have spaces. But that's just my say, no big. Don't worry about the code, I'm not going to bother uploading anymore images here. -- 21:07, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I may re-upload some of the images, and place them immeadiately into their respective articles so they dont occupy space. Let me know if you still think they should be pulled down for whatever reason. Ill refrain from posting more images than necesarry, but can i re-upload some important images like Matthos's death? Considering he is an important character and the picture was featured in his article i thought the image would be appropriate and wouldent simply take up space.Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 06:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Release of Jaime Lannister I don't think it merits an article anymore than the dismissal of Barristan Selmy or an article devoted exclusively to the arrest of Tyrion. :I have to agree. This is not a noteworthy event on the same order of a battle, siege, war or conflict and should not really have its own page.--Werthead 12:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Severe vandalism Just to let you know I've had to ban several users for repeatedly vandalising the Gregor Clegane and Joffrey Baratheon pages this morning. It looks like one person changing their ISP, so they may return.--Werthead 12:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC)